Weakness
by sweet simplicity
Summary: Draco ponders about Pansy, his parents, and what it means to be a Malfoy. short and a bit fluffy. DM/PP and LM/NM... constructive criticism greatly appreciated R/R!


Disclaimer: I dun own any of the HP characters, or anything that has to do with HP.. i'm pretty sure we all know who does.   
Written: o7.24.o3   
Author's Notes: hmm DM/PP... über fluff... and a bit of LM/NM... they do care! ... dun like these ships? then don't read. Flames will be laughed at, cause I already gave you a warning >D... for my belief on humane!slytherins go to my website found on the author profile.... R/R! thanks x33 

**WARNING!**: **OotP spoilers!** I'm pretty sure most of you read it already, but if you haven't **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

** Weakness**

    Being a Malfoy comes with certain expectations, and many sterotypes. Malfoys don't show weakness. To us, emotions are a sign of weakness, something a Malfoy doesn't possess. Though I do at times steal glances of my father's affection for my mother, and Lucius is the strongest man I know. His love for my mother is his weakness, something he doesn't admit, well, maybe only to my mother. 

     "Never show weakness, friend or foe. You never know when it can stab you in the back." I keep my mouth shut about me seeing those looks he gives mum. I do question his teachings though. Why not show emotions towards those you trust the most? Emotions are what makes us human. He doesn't answer this. I don't blame my father. He was raised learning this, and it was the only way he knew how to raise me. 

    I lay around in my bed, dark green drapes drawn tightly around it. I can still hear the deep, loud, grunting snores of Crabbe. Goyle sleeps peacefully across the room from him. It's a wonder how Goyle and my other roommates aren't bothered by it. None of this is really in my mind tonight, though. I'm thinking of her. My weakness. The Narcissa to my Lucius. She'll be my downfall. She'll be my end. 

    Pansy Parkinson always liked me, since before our time at Hogwarts. We've been friends for a long time, and I couldn't even imagine myself being with her. I loved Pansy the way an older brother loves his younger sister. I was quite protective of her, too. 

    Our third year was when I realized she was in love with me...along with plenty of other girls in our House. I didn't mind the attention, not at all. It was flattering, and it gave me a sense of power above others in my year. As our third year came to a close, Pansy was far from my mind. Quidditch was all I could think of; Quidditch this, and Quidditch that. I didn't see Pansy at all that summer, but we did owl each other every now and then. I think I was a bit of a disappointment to her. 

    Fourth year was when I truly noticed Pansy, much to the displeasure of other girls. Everything about Pansy was different to me. The air around her had changed. The way her hair was always perfect, how her eyes shone brightly against her perfectly shaped face. Pansy was like a breath of fresh air. She was the light in the dark hallway I called life. Pansy was always there for me, and I wanted to be there for her, always. 

    In a way, she was my savior. 

    I had to threaten many men before I secured her for the Yule Ball. We shared our first kiss that night, and I will always cherish it. Pansy Parkinson was mine, and mine alone. I had gotten what I wanted, and so did she. 

    Now our fifth year had started with a monster of a professor for DADA, and talk of Cedric Diggory's death still lingers the halls, along with outbursts of tears from Cho Chang. I never want Pansy out of my sight, thus she's always on my arm, or sitting in the stand with her friends watching Quidditch practice. I'm afraid of losing her. I love her with my heart and soul, but I'm afraid of what may happen if I show it. Emotions are weak. Malfoys are never weak. Merlin forbid if we show any signs of weakness! I finally realize none of my father's teachings will stay with me. They mean nothing at all. Humans have emotions, why not show it? Even us Malfoys are only human. 

    I decide Pansy Parkinson will be my downfall, but it doesn't matter, since she's at my side. 


End file.
